two souls
by kohaku-the-dark-angel
Summary: what happens when a vampire is stalking the yugioh cast? RR
1. Chapter 1

Sugar: here's a story for all you people who hate Tea. This would be one of my first fanfics that I have ever done.   
  
*****************************************Two Souls*********************************************  
  
Chapter one  
  
(one rainy nite yami was sitting under a tree crying...Bakura went to go find Yami)  
  
Bakura: //yami where are you?//  
  
Yami: Bakura...  
  
Bakura: pharaoh what are you doing out here in the rain?  
  
Yami: like you care  
  
Bakura: stop pushing us away  
  
Yami: I'm not...growls at Bakura  
  
Bakura: your all wet...  
  
Yami: leave me alone Bakura  
  
Bakura: stop being so stubborn   
  
Yami: your the one to talk   
  
Bakura: don't make me have to carry you   
  
Yami: you wouldn't dare!  
  
bakura: watch me picks up yami  
  
Yami: tomb robber put me down   
  
Bakura: no  
  
Yami: blinks Bakura what are you thinking?  
  
Bakura: none of your business  
  
(bakura had sat yami down on a rock)  
  
Yami: bakura are you okay?  
  
bakura: yeah just fin... passes out  
  
Yami: Bakura wake up... looks around and sees a shaded area where the trees covered it from the rain that should do until the storm passes  
  
(two hours later)  
  
Bakura: huh?  
  
Yami: your awake... sitting on a rock  
  
Bakura: yeah... crawls over to yami so exactly how did I get here?  
  
Yami: I brought you here   
  
Bakura: blinks //he's cute just sittiing there one the rock// yami  
  
Yami: hm...  
  
bakura: it's cold in here  
  
( yami climbed down from the rock and wrapped his arms around bakura)  
  
Bakura: thanks falls asleep  
  
Yami: no problem...sweet dreams  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Sugar: this is only the first chapter but hang in there with me...I'll have more chapters up soon...I really didn't want to put this one up because i thought it sucked...but unfortunatly my sister wanted me to put this one up curses under her breath  
  
Yami _kurama: but I thought it was so cute...since my sis won't tell you why...  
  
Sugar: shut-up don't spoil it   
  
Chibi Duo muse: wead and weview 


	2. Chapter 2

*******************************************Two Souls*************************************************  
  
**Chapter Two**  
  
(The next morning Yami was woken up by the rays of the sun...unfortunatly Bakura was already awake)  
  
Yami: It's morning already?  
  
Bakura: good morning sleepy head  
  
Yami: huh? wha...  
  
bakura: are you alright?  
  
Yami: yeah...but next time just don't go sneeking up behind me like that?  
  
Bakura: (about to cry) I...didn't...  
  
Yami: hey don't cry it's okay (gives Bakura a hug) I didn't mean to yell  
  
Bakura: would you reject me if I told you somthing?  
  
Yami: I don't know...tell me what it is and I'll tell you if I will   
  
Bakura: well I...I lo- nevermind it's nothing important  
  
Yami: just tell me  
  
Bakura: I love you okay!  
  
Yami: I um...I   
  
Bakura: you don't like me do you?  
  
Yami: it's not that it's just that it came as such a shock...that's all  
  
(meanwhile in the shadows a certain fiqure was watching them)  
  
Fiqure: soon very soon (laughs evilly)  
  
(minutes later Yugi, Ryou come looking for Bakura, Yami...they'd walked right past the fiqure that was hiding in the bushes)  
  
Yugi: Bakura, Yami where are you?  
  
Ryou: you don't think anything happened to them, do you?  
  
Yugi: knowing those two I doubt it...Let's just keep looking  
  
Ryou: right...there they are (points in the direction that there coming out from)  
  
Yugi: we found you both   
  
(both Ryou, Yugi give Bakura and Yami hugs....they all start heading back to the game shop when Yami noticed that yugi and ryou were holding hands)  
  
Yami: hey Bakura (nudges bakura in the arm)  
  
Bakura: what?  
  
Yami: look (points to yugi and ryou)  
  
Bakura: 0_0...when did...  
  
Yami: but Yugi has a major crush on Malik  
  
Bakura: Malik, Yugi...(laughs)  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Sugar: here's chapter two...as soon as I can re-write most of it I'll put up the next chapter...most of what I had did not even make any sense at all.  
  
Marik: yeah right  
  
Yami and Bakura: She's evil...I tell you she's evil  
  
Sugar:~_^ 


	3. chapter3

***************************two souls chapter 3**********************  
  
( Meanwhile Yugi and Ryou were hiding behind a bush, watching Bakura and Yami talking)  
  
Ryou: 'I didn't know that Bakura was in love with'...yugi are you alright?  
  
Yugi: just fine  
  
(suddenly Malik shows up)  
  
Malik: hey guys what's up?  
  
Ryou: nothin much   
  
Malik: are you okay Yugi you haven't said a word since I got here  
  
Yugi: I'm prefectly fine...  
  
Malik: something is really bugging you...hey you can tell me  
  
Yugi: I said I was fine now would you leave me alone ( gets up and walks off)  
  
Ryou: Yugi wait...  
  
Malik: let him have time alone...to sort out his thoughts  
  
(3 hours have passed since Yugi took off)  
  
Yugi: Yami why...why Bakura...I would have fiqured that you liked Tea or at least me...actually the thought of you dating Tea (shudders at the thought of Yami dating Tea)  
  
(Malik had found Yugi while Ryou, Yami and Bakura went back to the Game Shop)  
  
Malik: Yugi wait up   
  
Yugi: Malik! what are you doing...?  
  
Malik: (picks up Yugi) lets go home okay  
  
Yugi: put me down... I really don't...I mean i'm not ready to go yet (trying to sqiurm out of malik's embrace)  
  
Malik: why not?  
  
Yugi: do you always have to question me?  
  
Malik: yes...because if I didn't I wouldn't be able to get you to talk to me( hugs Yugi tighter) besides I like you  
  
Yugi: I know that you say that to me every time when you get me alone  
  
Malik: no I mean I really like you as more than a friend, Yugi I love you  
  
Yugi: what! I lo...I mean you can't  
  
Malik: why not? yugi tell me why please?  
  
Yugi: it's for the best if you don't know  
  
Malik: does this have to do with Tea?  
  
Yugi: how do you know?  
  
Malik: she knows everything...Yugi she's been after me for years...since I was seven.  
  
Yugi: why is she after you...is it because she knows that you love me?  
  
Malik: yes, I...the only way she'll leave me alone as if I can disappear forever  
  
Yugi: your not going to kill yourself...I love you to much to let you do that  
  
(moments later a certin girl from their school came by)  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
Sugar: well here's chapter 3 sorry for the delay vacation and all no computer   
  
Mokuba: she's being silly   
  
Sugar: I will soon have chapter 4 up...thankz for hanging in there. 


	4. disclaimer

sorry if I won't be able to get the chapters up quick enough because of school and all the homework -hates high school-  
  
Bakura: she's trying her best to get them up  
  
Please bear with me a little while longer, but to tell you this that i just got and notice that ff.net is taking all of the lemons down off of the site.  
  
Malik: she's really pissed at ff.net at the moment  
  
Malik just shut up -throws books around and one hits Ryou in the head- opps sorry, I think I shouldn't throw things in the house  
  
mokuba: o_0  
  
please tell me what I should add next because when I wrote the last chapter I had kinda forgot...because it does not exactally go with what i have written. 


	5. chapter 4

sugar: sorry...here's chapter 4 You all know what happened in the last chapter, well a girl from thier school had showed up and what's with this misterious figure? well you will soon find out in the later chapters.  
  
Bakura: whatever!  
  
***Two Souls Chapter 4  
  
-a girl from Yugi's and Malik's school was standing in front of them-  
  
girl: hey Yugi!  
  
-Yugi just stands there confused Malik seemed to be under some sort of trance Yugi was waving his hand infront of Malik's face-  
  
Yugi: hey malik are you alright?  
  
Malik:huh? -snaps out of the trance that he was in- yeah i'm okay...was that Tea who was standing there?   
  
Yugi: yeah it was Tea...what was wrong with you anyway?  
  
Malik: i have no clue at all I think I was under some sort of trance but I'm not sure if it was Tea or not I really can't tell you at the moment.   
  
-meanwhile the misterious figure was following Yugi and Malik all the way back to the game shop.-  
  
Figure: so this is where they live -laughs evilly- soon my pray very soon. -disappears into the shadows-  
  
-inside the game shop Yugi, Ryou and Malik were in the kitchen making supper or what ever...It was about ten at night so it would have to be a snack or something...*i really don't care what time it was but oh well* while the other three where in the living room trying to decide on movie to watch...they had picked out at least three different movies and unfortunatlly they were argueing about it-  
  
Yami: Ryou and Yugi would be afraid of what you picked out Marik  
  
Marik: and you picked something out that's...I can't even say it.  
  
-Bakura just sat there watching the two go back and forth, throwing insults at each other and who knows what else they were...Bakura decides to into the kitchen to get away from the yelling-  
  
Ryou: what's wrong?  
  
Bakura: they sound like there married or something...um...malik were those two ever related at one point in time?   
  
Malik: No Why?  
  
Bakura: because they sure sound like their related.  
  
-Yugi and ryou just look at Bakura and then into the living room where Marik and Yami were still argueing.-  
  
Yugi: Bakura what are they argueing about?  
  
Bakura: which movie would be to scary and which on will not be scary for you two -pointing to Ryou and Yugi-  
  
Ryou: they think that we would be scared of a scary movie?  
  
Bakura: no only Yami does...Marik wants to watch a movie with vampires, don't even know why he want's to in the first place. in my opinion I think that their just gross.   
  
-Malik went pale *well you get what i mean* they look at Malik.-  
  
Ryou: what's wrong malik?  
  
-marik and yami came into the kitchen and noticed Malik face-  
  
Marik: Bakura did you tell him another vampire story again?  
  
Bakura: I did not, all I said was that you wanted to watch a vampire movie that all and he just went pale.  
  
marik: opps I forgot that Malik is afraid of Vampire movies  
  
Yugi: why?  
  
marik: he thinks that one's going to come and get him and turn him into one.  
  
Ryou: I don't blame him.  
  
-outside the window-  
  
Figure: you don't know how right you are. -vanishes and appears in Yugi's room and waits until they all go to sleep-  
  
*****************************  
  
Sugar: well that's Chapter 4 I know nothing happened...but I proimise that something will happen soon...Oh just to tell you Tea is a Vampire...Well lets put it this way...ah forget it if I tell you who the figure is it will ruin the whole story.  
  
bakura: it's owww...what was that for?  
  
Sugar:shut up before I stuff you in the closet with Tea.  
  
Bakura: noooooooooooooooooooooooooo -runs for dear life- anyone but her- 


	6. chapter 5

*howdy everyone! well here's the fifth chapter that you all have been waiting for.  
  
Malik: yeah right  
  
*shut-up before I stuff you in the closet with Tea...oh and Just to tell you this...I know Tea doesn't fit for being a Vampire but please you have to give me credit. ^_^  
  
Malik:yipe!  
  
*-rolls her eyes  
  
Bakura: whatever-gets a glare from sugar-  
  
*on with the story...okay for all who have been wanting to know who this mystirious figure is you'll find out either in this chapter or in the next...but it will surprise you who it is and it's not Tea.   
  
***Two Souls Chapter 5  
  
-everyone had settled down and now they were all watching a video *and no it's not a vampire movie* Ryou was curled up against Marik, Yugi kept hiding under the blankets. Malik kept on dropping the popcorn bowl on Yugi. When it was over Yami and Bakura were asleep way before the movie was over.-  
  
Ryou: well I think we should all go to bed.  
  
Malik: i'm staying here -was to scared to move-  
  
Marik: suit yourself just don't let the toothfairy get you  
  
Malik: eep -runs to the bathroom and leaves the light on-  
  
Yugi: Malik there's no toothfairy, Marik was just saying that to scare you...besides you can sleep in my room.  
  
Malik: no I'm staaaaaaaaa...ahhhhhhhhh -runs out of the bathroom screaming-   
  
Marik: what's your problem now?   
  
Malik: there's something in there -points to the bathroom-  
  
Marik: it's just your imagination now go to bed  
  
- malik was laying on fold out bed with Yugi...he didn't dare to go to sleep he was afaid that something might come and get him...either a vampire or the toothfairy...he had finally fallen asleep-  
  
figure: well it's about time they went to sleep...man was that ever close...Malik your still afraid of little things like monsters...I've finally found you at last...I still don't see why you ran away from me in the first place...I have been waiting so long for you to finally grow up.  
  
girl: would you shut-up...okay I told you where he's at now give me what you promised me.  
  
figure: what ever here...oh and one more thing...since I already know where Malik is I don't need no more use for you.  
  
-the mystirious figure had killed the girl *okay just to tell you this the girl who unfortunatlly is Tea, I decided to not to have Her as the Vampire...because yeah she doesn't really act like one at all friendship girl as a vampire give me a break*   
  
Figure: now for the rest of them-laughs insanly-  
  
**************  
  
*sorry if it was short I'll try to make it longer next time okay  
  
Bakura: yeah friendship girl died -jumps up and down-  
  
*okay bakura that's enough...otherwise you can be with...um lets see, ah I know my little sister who unfortunatly is really annoying well anyway what did you think? this story will be alittle longer than any of my other stories.  
  
Marik: we've heard that before Sugar 


	7. chapter 6

sorry for the long delay...i was banned from the computer for a while...oh and I will try to make my chapters longer...I need some ideas for the last chapter of one of my stories it's called Aiden...if you would please tell me how I should end that one that would help us a whole bunch thanks.  
  
Marik: will you just go on with the story already  
  
FINE WHATEVER MARIK!-grins evilly-  
  
Malik: you better hide Marik  
  
Two souls chapter six  
  
-the figure *who bye the way i haven't decided a name for this person yet but i know it will be a guy help me think of a name for him* slowly and quitely walked down the stairs...he heard a door open, unfortunatly it was ryou heading towards the bathroom...he hid into the shadows. Right when ryou closed the door the figure swiftly ran down the stairs not making any sound...the only sound that could be heard was Bakura talking to his pillow *don't ask me why I just thought I'd make it interesting*-  
  
Bakura: ah another sucessful plan and the...sugar me must have the sugar...hey Pharaoh give those back no don't give them to Marik...I hate you-talking in his sleep-  
  
figure:-thinking to himself- stupid...now if I could just find ah his hikari will do nicely for bait -laughs evilly-  
  
-the next morning the sun was shining brightly in Yugi's room-  
  
Yugi: stupid sun...why can't it just rise on the other side of the house  
  
Yami: good morning Yugi!   
  
-bakura was still hugging his pillow and still cursing in his sleep. Marik and ryou were just sitting there watching him very amused...marik was laughing at the things that you wouldn't nomally hear bakura say when he was awake...or when it came to his feelings toward Yami-  
  
Marik: hey pharaoh you should come here and listen to this -talking through fits of laughter-  
  
Ryou: i never new that he...  
  
-ryou was trying very hard not to laugh...Yami had came into the room and stood in the doorway listening to Bakura...saying something about evil bird and sugar. A couple of other things that they couldn't understand...Yugi came into the room...and was completely puzzled at what Bakura was saying-  
  
Marik: hey where's malik?  
  
Yugi: he was in the room with me last night...I have no idea where he could have gone...maybe he went for a walk before any of woke up   
  
sorry about this being really short its' just that I couldbn't think of anything else. 


	8. disclaimer

sorry about the last chapter being short it's just that I have been really busy and I won't be able to post very many chapters up -most burn all schools- I know i'm destructive.  
  
Bakura: your also evil too  
  
bite me! -in a joking way-  
  
Bakura:O_o  
  
Malik: she scares me   
  
Duo: she scares everyone  
  
DO NOT!  
  
Joey: you do too!  
  
Yugi: joey do you really want to get into this fight?  
  
Like I was saying please give me some ideas on how the fiqure should do to malik...I'm all out of them at the moment...please help me...maybe the ideas will help me to make the chapters longer. thanx   
  
Bakura: your not welcome  
  
I swear if you don't shut up i'm gonna stuff you in a closet and make you watch Barney or teletubbies.  
  
All: -laugh-  
  
Bakura: -hides- you are mean to me  
  
I know i am 


	9. chapter 7

sorry for the delay on this...School has been hetic..tons of homework  
  
well here's the next chapter of two souls  
  
two souls:chapter seven  
  
-Malik was being held hostage in some unknown place...he had no idea where he was...the fiqure was asleep in his coffin(sorry if I still don't have a name for him yet)-  
  
Malik: where am I? How did I get here...the last thing i remeber is sleeping next to Yugi...Somebody help...I don't like this place it's too dar5k I can 't see a thing. i'm in some sort of room.  
  
-as night slowly approach the fiqure awoke...he went to the cell where he put Malik-  
  
Fiqure: how are you my pet?  
  
Malik: you stay away from me what ever you are just stay away...  
  
Fiqure: well that isn't a nice thing to say to the person who took you away from that awful place.  
  
Malik: I was fine and happy where i was at!?!  
  
Fiqure: oh you think that they care for you?   
  
Malik: well yeah... I have someone who loves me all my friends care for me even my sister   
  
Fiqure: oh is that so...Well think again...they don't even care that your gone...matter of fact they don't even notice that you have disapppered.  
  
Malik: your wrong they do care...and I bet that they are looking for me as we speak  
  
Fiqure: oh sure then why are they just sitting there playing a game and talking about how glad they are that your gone...they didn't even care that you were there...they only pretended that they like you...even your so called boyfriend doesn't care about you.  
  
Malik: lier!?! I know that they care for me...they wouldn't just let me stay here and and...  
  
fiqure: see your starting to realize that they were only using you. Join me Malik and we can destroy them all...-evil laugh-  
  
-meanwhile at the game shop... yugi and gang were tring to find Malik around the house-  
  
Bakura: he couldn't of vanished out of thin air could he?  
  
Marik: if he could bakura do you think I would have known about it?  
  
bakura: you have a point...so where do you think he could have gone?  
  
Joey: ya think he went back home?  
  
Yami: enough with the questions already I can't take anymore of them...Seto and Yugi are already driving me crazy with all their questions  
  
yugi: we can't find him nowhere upstairs...what about you guys?  
  
Bakura: nope  
  
Joey: nada  
  
Yami:haven't found him  
  
Marik: zip  
  
Yugi: where could he have gone to? has Isis called back yet?  
  
Bakura: not that I know of...if she did I didn't hear it  
  
-all sweatdrop-  
  
All: Bakura your hopeless  
  
Marik: what if he was kidnapped? what if he was abducted by aliens? what if...what if...what if...  
  
Seto: enough with the what if's already...were suppose to be thinking positive here  
  
Marik: oh yeah  
  
-the phone rings and Bakura answers it-  
  
bakura: hello?  
  
Isis: hello Bakura  
  
Bakura: is Malik there?  
  
Isis: no he's not here  
  
Bakura: okay.., you'll be coming back over right?  
  
Isis: yeah...see you later...bye  
  
Bakura: bye...-hung up the phone- yugi Isis called and she said that Malik wasn't there at all...so now what?  
  
************************  
  
Dun-dun-dunn you'll have to see what happens in the next chapter of two souls  
  
Bakura: man that fiqure dude is bad news  
  
will Malik turn against his friends? 


End file.
